


late for the love of my life

by quidhitch



Series: i found a way to let you in, but i never really had a doubt [4]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidhitch/pseuds/quidhitch
Summary: “Thisis turning you on?” Steve asks. “I’m eating yogurt.”





	late for the love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> lil prompt fill for the put on the suit discord server! written and published on mobile, so excuse the typos.

“Hey. Steve, come here.”

Steve glances up at his husband, who is leaned up against the entryway of the kitchen outfitted in full Iron Man armor. He taps his chest and the helmet recedes, revealing dark eyes and a sly curl tipping his mouth — features settling into an expression Steve is all too familiar with.

“ _This_ is turning you on?” Steve asks, incredulous. “I’m eating yogurt.”

“In little running shorts,” Tony insists. “And you know exactly what you’re doing with that spoon.”

Steve looks down at where the spoon is buried in his low-fat Yoplait, and raises one meaningful eyebrow.

Tony winks at him.

“Wanna know what I think?” Steve asks, leaning up against the kitchen counter.

“I guess, but remember I didn’t exactly marry you for your brai—“

“—I think,” Steve interjects pointedly, “that you feel bad about missing date night for an assignment you don’t even really need to be on, and you’re trying to sweet talk your way into getting lucky when you come home.”

“Getting lucky?” Tony repeats, the air quotes heavily implied. “What are you, 102?”

“Ha, ha,” Steve deadpans. “Anyways, you can forget it.”

“Come again?”

“You can’t keep thinking I’m a sure thing, Tony,” Steve shrugs, and is ninety-nine percent certain he cannot pull off anything even remotely in the territory of sensuous, but takes a slow bite of his yogurt anyways. “Maybe I won’t feel like it on Tuesday.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony says, clearly amused.

A small silence descends between them. The communication light on Tony’s suit glows a dull blue, but they both ignore it.

“I feel like it now, though,” Steve shrugs, taking another bite of yogurt. He sets it casually on the counter, ignoring the heated press of Tony’s gaze.

“You do, do you?”

“Mhm. Too bad you’re already late.”

“Right,” Tony starts, giving him a lazy once over. “Too bad.”

Steve breaks a little, mouth twitching as he says, “maybe I should see what Pepper’s new intern from legal is up to this weekend. He’d probably—“

The words are barely out of Steve’s mouth before Tony is moving towards him, and Steve’s empty threats dissolve into laughter the second Tony’s arms circle his waist.

“You’re such a brat,” Tony murmurs, kissing his neck. The scratch of his stubble is a shiver-inducing contrast to the cool metal of the armor pressed against Steve’s skin.

“I learned from the best,” Steve’s breath stutters as Tony squeezes his ass.

“Let me take you to Paris next weekend.”

“Take off the suit and I’ll consider it,” Steve lies. Tony makes a small noise of frustration against his neck, bites his pulse playfully. Steve’s hands slide into his hair.

Tony’s communicator starts beeping meaningfully.

“Go,” Steve sighs, tugging at Tony’s neck so he can press a brief kiss to his mouth. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

Tony grins, kisses him again, and reluctantly pulls back, dragging his hand along Steve’s hip.

“Be home in a day and a half. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
